Shindo
Shindo.jpg|Shindo's Tomoe-less Sharingan (No Special Abilities) Shindo (草壁進藤, Kusakabe ''Shindō'') is the last of the Kusakabe lineage, an ancient blacksmithing clan with the ability to give "true birth" to any creations melted at their hands. He is a former "Toxic Frost" among the Hidden Guardians with loyal ties to them, even now. Shindo also operates as one of Itachi's spies in Akatsuki. 'Appearance' (Under Construction...) 'Background' Origin Near the outskirts of the Fire Country and Tea Country, lived a retired civilian couple from the Uchiha Clan. It was in their self-built cabin that Shindo was born with the assistance of Nekobaa (Grandma Cat). Two years into Shindo's peaceful life since birth, a traveling Orochimaru appeared before them, seeking shelter. Unaware of Orochimaru's defection at that time, Shindo's parents welcomed the Sannin warmly. That day, Orochimaru had been very polite and respectful. That same night, he killed Shindo's parents in a futile effort to awaken Shindo's Sharingan... But the Sharingan was never awakened and as a result, Orochimaru simply beat an infant Shindo to the verge of death before leaving him to die. Later, Jiraiya, who had been pursuing after Orochimaru the whole time, had arrived at the thrashed cabin and found a dying Shindo on the floor. Jiraiya had immediately taken him to Konohagakure, where Shindo would spend a majority of his early life training in... Early and Academy Student Life With his identity as an Uchiha unknown to Jiraiya, the young infant Shindo was sent to direct care of the orphanage instead of the, at that time, thriving Uchiha Clan. Growing up, Shindo didn't have many friends, but was always enthusiastic and happy, because of one of the volunteer caretakers by the name of Setsuna. He knew that Setsuna was a strong shinobi, and every time he saw her, she would have been promoted to a new rank. Shindo's wish was to become like her and protect her. When he was first enrolled into the academy at the age of 5, Shindo didn't show much promise as he disliked violence. "I want to be strong to protect others, but I am afraid..," he had cried to a certain younger blonde at the orphanage before. He had told him, "Then be stronger! So strong that you will be able to protect all those dear to you!" After the mysterious person's words, Shindo, despite not being a genius, would try his best to be a perfectionist. He trained himself to exhaution, read until his brain couldn't absorb anymore, and reviewed everyday until it all came natural. When others played "Ninja Tag," he would read about chakra control. When others went to have parties, he would be practicing weapon throwing and slashing trees with a knife. When everyone else went to field trips and amusement parks out of the village, he would stay and practice the jutsus taught at the Academy on stray animals. But most importantly to Shindo, was that when others didn't pay attention in class, he would. Others might have been smart and known the lessons, or dumb and were simply too dumb to understand the class's importance, but Shindo, even though he already knew the material, would take the teacher seriously. If a question sparked in his head, he would ask, making the teacher smile. Shindo was genereally the academy teachers' ideal of a student. Among his classmates, he wasn't as popular, because he always disappeared before they could approach him. With this attitude, Shindo graduated the Academy in two years, at the age of 7, excelling in every subject. But he never received his headband. During his two years in the Academy, he had met Uchiha Itachi when Itachi had come to his class to do a presentation on the basics of molding chakra to perform Ninjutsu. After class, when Shindo had ran to Itachi to ask about certain details, Itachi had felt Shindo's chakra. "Shindo-kun, you may call me Ita-niisan," he had said with a smile, "If you have any more problems, you can usually find me at the central park when I am not not missions." Since then, Itachi had become Shindo's ideal of a shinobi. A year after their meeting, Shindo had heard of Itachi's deeds and decided to find him. Upon graduation, Itachi had approached Shindo once again. Before he could do anything, Shindo had been trapped into an illusion and it is there where Itachi had told him of his plans to spy on Akatsuki. Itachi had requested Shindo to be part of his primary spies. Why he had chosen the recently graduated academy student, Shindo isn't sure. But Shindo had decided. He would become Itachi's spy while occassionally being personally trained by the infamous Uchiha... Shinobi Life Shindo travelled to many places as a spy, gathering information regarding certain shinobis. The intel he obtained would be sealed and only revelaed when they were within Itachi's hands. The intel was only for Itachi to see. On many occassions, Itachi would send Shindo to work under Konoha's ROOT program. It was there that he met with a certain white-haired senpai by the name of Kabuto. Despite both avoiding social contact, Shindo acknowledged Kabuto as someone he wanted to surpass. This was the beginning of Shindo's interest in Medical Ninjutsu. In a mission to the Hidden Mist, Shindo was under the Kabuto's squad. This was a surprised to many of the ROOT members, because it was widely-known in their world that Kabuto always operated alone. However, this would not get in the way of the assignment: To retrieve the Hozuki Brothers from battle and bring them back to ROOT for studies. Upon arriving, the squad of six, including Kabuto and Shindo, were confronted with an ambush by unknown attackers. Shindo had watched in awe as Kabuto had casually reacted to the situation without fear and signs of surprise by disposing of four of the twenty of so unknowns. WIthin thirty seconds, the mess was gone, bodies disposed and hidden, and disguises acquired. It would be two days of killing unknowns that the face-off with Mangetsu and Suigetsu would occur. Mangetsu had proven to be a challenged, with his ability to wield and switch in between any of the five Swords of the Mist he had in possession. Suigetsu held just one. It had taken Kabuto alone to take down Suigetsu in a single move. What had appeared to be a medical ninjutsu had done the job. However, not the same could be said about Mangetsu as he took down 2 of the ROOT members. It had taken the whole squad to subdue Mangetsu and separate him from his swords. It was at that time that different shinobi had appeared and taken the blades away for their own purposes. The ROOT had just watched and brought Mangetsu back to Konoha. Suigetsu had escaped along the riverbank with his Self-Hydrification Technique. On the way back, Shindo had requested Kabuto's aid in learning Medical Ninjutsu, against the protocol. Kabuto had just worn a smile and said, "As soon as we leave the ground, and jump onto the branches when the clouds are red." That had shocked Shindo, because what that had implied was, "Leave the ROOT. Return to Akatsuki. I am also of Akatsuki." Kabuto and Shindo were to remain in the ROOT for three more weeks before they were to "die in duty." During those three weeks, Shindo had also gotten to learn more advanced Suiton manipulation from Mangetsu in exchange for promising Mangetsu his escape along them... Three weeks later, beginning at the premises of the ROOT, research subject Mangetsu had escaped with the aid of "Dōji" (Child), Shindo's ROOT alias. Kabuto had gone after them in an effort to subdue both escapees and bring them back. He had failed. Two bodies were found: Kabuto and Dōji. The report had said Mangetsu had killed them. Danzo had questioned it, but time and other issues had preoccupied him. Meanwhile, the three escapees had managed to return to the Land of Water. There, Kabuto and Shindo had watched as Orochimaru and Sasori killed Mangetsu. And as promised, Kabuto did teach Shindo three medical ninjutsus: the Chakra Scapel Technique for offense, the Yin Healing Wound Destruction for self-healing, and the Mystical Palm Technique for healing in general. And everyday, for the following years, he practiced... At the age of 11, Shindo had become a Chunnin in Kirigakure under the disguise of a twenty-four years old man. Because of the disorder in the lands at that time, not many villages allowed their shinobi to attend and those who did, their Genins weren't well-prepared for the bloodshed that ensued. After being officially named as a Chunnin by those present, Kisame had appeared to kill everyone present. Records of Shindo's name was to be kept written that day by the world and not spoken.. Years passed, when one day, Shindo noticed Itachi's ill conditions. Itachi had appeared before him, looking pale, eyes baggy. It was then that Shindo realized...Itachi was dying of a sickness. 'Persona' (Under Construction...) 'Abilities' (Under COnstruction...)